


Melodies (On Your Fingertips)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I love fluff, Mute Reader, Muteness, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Sebastian plays a song for you.





	Melodies (On Your Fingertips)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoangelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoangelica/gifts).



> I highly suggest listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG-vmVrHOGE as you read!
> 
> I know I've been away, but I've been working on this for a while! Accept my humble offerings!
> 
> For dracoangelica, who was so kind and supportive when I wrote "The Place I Truly Belong."

You find yourself sitting in Sebastian’s room once again, dark hands crossed in your lap. Your rosy pink eyes find his, and he smiles at you.

 

You return it automatically.

 

He’s sat at his computer, his fingers gliding over the keyboard. You watch, curious.

 

After a few minutes, Sebastian looks at you again.

 

“Azalea, aren’t you bored,” he asks, running a pale hand through his dark hair. You frown, pouting a bit, and he laughs, gesturing for you to come over to him.

 

You roll your eyes, shaking your head.

 

He sighs, getting up from his device.

 

“What do you want to do then,” he whispers, voice airy. He sits beside you, passing a hand through your galaxy coloured hair.

 

You lean into his embrace, humming quietly.

 

He reiterates his question, and you look up at him.

 

You glance around the room, before pointing at the newly bought keyboard.

 

Sebastian hesitates but nods anyway.

 

You walk over seating yourself on the little bench, grinning when you feel Sebastian sit behind you.

 

“Ready?” He asks, breath hot on your ears.

 

You nod quickly, trying to ignore the blush on your cheeks.

 

He places your hands on top of his, before leading you in a simple tune. It quickly occurs to you that it is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

 

You remove your hands, turning to face him. You huff, and he laughs softly.

 

“Is it too easy?”

 

You nod, smirking.

 

His expression mirrors your own.

 

“You’re not even playing it though…”

 

You scoff, waving your hand, before placing them over his again.

 

He understands and begins to play.

 

After a moment, you realize he’s playing a rendition of _“Claire de Lune”_.

 

He stops after a few moments, and you turn to look at him, sighing when his lips brush your cheek.

 

He begins playing again, and you hum at the pure bliss of it.

 

You move from in between his legs, settling beside him.

 

He glares at you playfully, before turning his eyes to his keyboard.

 

You watch his hands move, how his pale fingers produce sounds so wonderful.

 

You always did wonder why he never majored in music.

 

When he finally ends, he brings his hands to rest in his lap, humming the tune quietly.

 

You smile, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

 

He returns your gesture, before leaning in to kiss your cheek.

 

You trick him by turning your head earlier so he catches your lips instead.

 

He means to pull away, blushing profusely, but your hands hold his head in place.

 

You feel his hand hold onto your wrist, while the other snakes around your waist.

 

When you break away, he’s smiling at you.

 

You then begin to kiss his nose, cheeks, ears, eyes, and all the like.

 

He chuckles quietly, before bringing his lips to your forehead.

 

“I love you too.”

  
**FIN**


End file.
